Con las Estrellas como Testigo
by NaikoPink
Summary: Fionna simplemente se quedo allí parada, el rey vampiro atrapo a la rubia en fuerte abrazo, finalmente la chica volvió en si, se volteo y clavo su vista en los obres de su compañero, coloco sus manos en los hombros del vampiro y lo halo provocando que este tocara el piso. — Detente… — Pidió ella acurrucándose en el pecho del vampiro el cual rodeo sus brazos en su espalda…


**- ****Con las Estrellas como Testigo**

**- By NaikoPink**

.

.

Era una hermosa noche en el castillo del dulce reino, un fino resplandor plateado proporcionado por las estrellas cubría cuidadosamente el reino, en el cual en ese momento se celebraba una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños número 15 de la joven heroína de cabellos dorados…

Por segunda vez en la noche el rey vampiro trago de forma pesada al observar al dulce príncipe acercarse peligrosamente a la chica de cabellos dorados, esa chica que siempre le llamo la atención, pero que nunca se imagino que sentía más que una simple atracción física por ella, aunque era cierto la chica tenia lo suyo, una hermosa y femenina figura, el solo ver a la joven heroína unos segundos lo hacia imaginarse cosas que le erizaban la piel, que lo condenaran por pervertido pero, joder que es el mejor hobby de todos.

Pero ese ya no era el caso, quizás anteriormente su hubiese complacido con el simple hecho de ir a su casa y espiarla mientras se bañaba, cosa que hacia muy frecuente, pero esta vez era distintito ya no la quería de esa forma, él quería que fuese suya, que solo tuviese ojos para él, y le enfurecía el simple hecho de que ese estúpido príncipe se le acercara tanto, hacia mas de una década que no sentía algo como aquello, pues estaba más que celoso, quería dejarle muy en claro a ese estúpido afeminado que esa rubia era únicamente suya y sabia muy bien como hacerlo.

Se quedo observando a la joven humana de cabellos dorados, detallo cuidadosamente su figura la cual adornaba con un hermoso vestido celeste sin mangas, que llegaba a sus tobillos el cual combinaba a la perfección con sus obres azules, aun llevaba su gorro con orejas de conejo, lo cual le daba un toque tierno a su imagen…

El podía escuchar a la perfección la conversación que mantenía la rubia con el príncipe, estos no se percataron de ello ya que estaban muy concentrados el uno con el otro mientras bailaban al ritmo de la lenta canción que allí se escuchaba, el vampiro no se encontraba para nada alejados de ellos, al contrario se encontraba bastante cerca, una joven con cabellos castaños se acerco a él, le obsequio una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano invitándolo a bailar, se veía muy joven dedujo que no tenia mas de 15 años, no le importo mucho y tomo la mano de la chica empezando a bailar con ella, no se molesto siquiera en hablarle ya que no le importaba mucho, concentro su atención nuevamente en la chica de rubio cabello para escuchar la conversación que esta mantenía con el gobernante del reino…

— Fionna quería preguntarte algo… — Susurro el príncipe en el oído de la chica causando que a esta se le erizara la piel, cosa que causo que Marshall frunciera levemente el ceño.

La rubia miro al príncipe un tanto nerviosa y luego pregunto — ¿Qué querías preguntarme...? —

— Fionna… — Empezó el acercándose a la chica causando que esta se ruborizara un poco — ¿Quieres ser mi novia…? — Pregunto él mientras la canción terminaba y ambos detenían el baile, el rey vampiro frunció el ceño y se concentro aun más en la interesante conversación de ambos.

— Dulce Príncipe… —Dijo o mejor dicho tartamudeo la chica mientras su corazón se aceleraba notoriamente.

El príncipe la interrumpió colocando el dedo índice en su boca — No tienes que responder ahora… solo piénsalo… —

— Lo are… — dijo esta mientras el príncipe se alejaba de ella y comenzaba a hablar con la señorita Pan de Canela.

La chica de cabello dorado se quedo paralizada unos momentos pero luego simplemente negó con la cabeza para librarse de lo que sea que estuvo rodando en su mente en ese momento, luego de eso se alejo del lugar y se fue caminando, se dirigió a una puerta que salía de la amplia habitación en donde se celebraba su fiesta de 15 años, se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y volteo a ver en donde se encontraba su hermana, la cual se hallaba platicando pacíficamente con su novio, pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia así que simplemente se alejo subiendo por unas escaleras, sin saber que cierto vampiro se encontraba admirándola en silencio.

Marshall vio su oportunidad así que se volvió invisible y siguió a la chica de rubio cabello, la cual subió las escaleras alejándose con cada paso que daba de la fiesta que allí se daba…

Cuando las escaleras terminaron se encontraba en el cuarto piso, miro hacia adelante solo para encontrarse con un largo pasillo el cual estaba desierto y eso era entendible a media noche todos estaban en la enorme fiesta que se celebraba en el palacio, la chica sin importarle eso en lo más mínimo continuo caminando atreves del pasillo el cual estaba repleto de puertas, llego al final del pasillo y al doblar pudo encontrarse con otro pasillo no tan largo como el primero, vio al final de este una puerta la cual llamo su atención aunque era exactamente igual a las otras, apresuro su paso un poco para llegar a esta mas rápido, toco la perilla de la puerta, volteo al sentir que alguien posaba sus ojos en ella , no vio a nadie así que simplemente abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación sin cerrarla…

La habitación era algo pequeña pero ciertamente acogedora se notaba que no se usaba a menudo ya que era un cuarto huésped, en el mismo que ella dormía cuando se quedaba en el palacio algo no hacia con frecuencia, en el se hallaba un enorme ventanal y al lado de esta una puerta sabia que detrás de ella se hallaba un balcón, también tenia un pequeño baño, se sentó en la cama unos momentos para librarse de sus zapatillas colocándolas debajo de la misma, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco así que abrió la puerta del balcón y salió, la vista era realmente única desde el cuarto piso, admiro el cielo nocturno un rato era luna nueva por lo que esta no decoraba el cielo, solo las estrellas la cubrían con su fino resplandor plateado, estas relucían como nunca antes, la imagen de cierto vampiro cruzo por su mente al pensar en lo grandioso que seria volar y rozar las nubes admirando la tierra de Aaa desde tal altura…

El rey vampiro entro flotando a la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, luego de eso cerro la puerta con seguro sigilosamente la rubia aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia en el lugar, detallo la habitación en busca de la chica que estaba siguiendo, él aun era invisible, vio la puerta que conducía al balcón y se acerco a esta audazmente…

Fionna escucho la puerta del balcón cerrarse por lo que rápidamente clavo su mirada en la puerta, se desconcertó un poco al verla cerrada y se extraño al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación, no se asusto como muchos lo hubiesen echo ella simplemente sintió curiosidad de saber quien había cerrado la puerta del balcón…

— ¿Quién anda allí…? — Pregunto con curiosidad.

La chica de obres azules se acerco a la puerta, al no obtener respuesta simplemente volvió a abrirla a ver si volvía a pasar y nuevamente la puerta fue cerrada…

— No te tengo miedo… — Dijo muy segura de si misma mientras volvía a abrir la puerta y esta se cerraba nuevamente — ¡Muéstrate! — Ordeno finalmente la rubia.

La chica se sobre salto al sentir que alguien acariciaba con delicadeza su espalda, ella sabia que alguien estaba allí, nuevamente rozaron su espalda y ella simplemente volteo, el vampiro acaricio el cabello que sobresalía de su gorro de conejo, la chica se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa aunque no lo demostrara, Marshall le quito el gorro dejando al descubierto su hermosa cabellera dorada la cual llego al piso rápidamente, él arrojo el gorro a un lado y apartando el rubio cabello con una mano coloco su boca cerca del cuello de esta, ella podía sentir su respiración cosa que causaba que su piel se erizara y pronto descifro de quien se trataba, para ella era obvio…

El vampiro decidió que era hora de que ella supiese quien estaba a su lado — Fionna… ¿Qué tanto ansias verme…? — Pregunto susurrando al oído de la rubia la cual simplemente confirmo lo que ya sabia y volteo rápidamente a lo que el apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Marshall Lee… — Susurro la chica y el vampiro nuevamente se coloco detrás de ella — ¿Qué haces… aquí…? —

La pregunta de la joven heroína quedo suspendida en el aire pues nunca obtuvo respuesta, el vampiro simplemente coloco su mano en la cintura de esta, quien nuevamente sintió la respiración del vampiro en su cuello, Fionna frunció levemente el ceño un tanto incomoda y quito la mano del rey vampiro con su mano para luego voltearse y retroceder unos cuantos pasos quedando cara a cara con él, quien sonrió ante la reacción de la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto la rubia con voz neutral mientras el vampiro se acercaba nuevamente a ella, pero este fue detenido por las manos de Fionna que intentaba mantener la distancia con él — Aléjate… —pidió la chica.

El vampiro la observo unos momentos, accedió a su petición y se alejo de ella flotando con sus manos rodeando su cabeza al tiempo que sonreía, la rubia la miro un tanto desconfiada e incomoda.

— ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? — Pregunto ella posando su vista en el cielo.

Marshall sonrió ante su pregunta y dijo — Eso me pregunto yo, después de todo es tu fiesta —

— Yo vine a descansar y… —Se detuvo pensando en porque el vampiro se encontraba allí y finalmente lo comprendió así que frunciendo el ceño pregunto — ¿Me estabas siguiendo? —

— ¿Quién yo? — Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido pero al ver la mueca de Fionna simplemente contesto su pregunta sin mucho interés — No te seguía, quizás íbamos al mismo lugar… ¿No crees? —

— ¡Me estabas siguiendo! — Confirmo ella un poco enojada.

El vampiro simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo — Llámalo como quieras —

— Tu eres un… — Se callo al sentir por tercera vez la respiración de Marshall en su cuello.

— ¿Soy un que? — Pregunto burlón al ver la reacción de la de la rubia.

— ¡Eres un tonto! y además de eso… — Fionna nuevamente se callo al sentir que el vampiro acariciaba suavemente su espalda, intento ignorarlo pero, joder con cada caricia que él daba sentía que una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente, su cuerpo se paralizo y su corazón se acelero, se sentía un tanto extraño algo que ella nunca había sentido y quería seguir sintiéndolo, a Fionna la cercanía del vampiro lo menos que le parecía era incomoda, al contrario en ese momento era muy reconfortante, sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba de él, sabia muy bien lo que el vampiro tramaba y solo ese pensamiento hacia que su piel se erizara, quería correr, pero algo dentro de ella le pedía que se quedara allí y aunque intentaba no mostrarlo estaba asustada por lo que pudiese ocurrir en ese balcón donde solo las estrellas los iluminaban.

El vampiro aprovecho la aparente parálisis de la chica y subió hasta su oreja jugando en esta con sus colmillos pero sin perforarla, la rubia sonrió inconscientemente ya que al sentir los filosos colmillos del vampiro sentía un leve cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo, el vampiro bajo hasta llegar al cuello de la humana y jugo con este dejando unas marcas casi invisibles en el, Fionna simplemente se quedo allí parada, el rey vampiro atrapo a la rubia en fuerte abrazo, finalmente la chica volvió en si, se volteo y clavo su vista en los obres de su compañero, coloco sus manos en los hombros del vampiro y lo halo provocando que este tocara el piso.

— Detente… — Pidió ella acurrucándose en el pecho del vampiro el cual rodeo sus brazos en su espalda…

El vampiro aprovecho el momento y moviendo sus manos debajo del cabello de la chica deslizo rápidamente el cierre del vestido, el cual con un poco de ayuda de las manos del vampiro callo al suelo, dejando a la chica con solo sus bragas pues que era la única prenda que portaba debajo de su hermoso vestido, Marshall admiro unos momentos la femenina figura de la rubia, quien se dio vuelta y se abrazo a si misma ocultando sus senos al tiempo que un tierno sonrojo adornaba su rostro, él sonrió y se acerco a la chica abrazándola por la espalda al tiempo que succionaba una de sus orejas.

— Fionna… — Susurro el vampiro en el oído de la nombrada la cual volteo a verlo…

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el vampiro volteo a la chica acorralándola contra una pared y se apodero de sus labios, colocando una de sus manos en la pared, mientras que con la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos, ella únicamente coloco sus manos en la espalda del vampiro, Fionna dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, el cual al vampiro le pareció un tanto tierno, continuo masajeando suavemente el seno de la rubia, la cual hacia presente sus gemidos de placer, finalmente la rubia dejo que la traviesa lengua del vampiro invadiera su boca…

Sin apartarse de los labios de la rubia deslizo su mano ágilmente hasta que esta llego a la intimidad de la chica quien se estremeció al sentir la fría mano del vampiro acariciar con sumo cuidado su intimidad, él movió su mano por encima de la única prenda que ella portaba, finalmente deslizo su mano por debajo de las bragas de la chica, un gemido se escapo de su boca con solo el rose de este.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y se separo de los labios de la chica para acercarse a su oído — Fionna… — Llamo en un susurro que ella apenas escucho y pregunto en otro — ¿Quieres que me detenga…? —

— No… —

El vampiro amplio aun más su sonrisa, bajando hasta su cuello para saboreo el dulce aroma de la humana la cual movió sus manos con cautela, colocándolas en el abdomen de este y lo acaricio torpemente debido a su falta de experiencia, continuo acariciándolo por encima de su camisa, la cual fue desabrochando al tiempo que el vampiro se deleitaba con la piel de la humana, ella termino de desabrochar la camiseta de su compañero y se deshizo de la prenda arrogándola al suelo para acariciar su abdomen.

Él bajo por su cuello llegando a uno de sus senos, usando sus colmillos mordisqueo y saboreo con cuidado el pezón endurecido de la chica, quien ahogo un gemido al tiempo que colocaba sus manos alrededor del negro cabello del vampiro, continuo succionando el pezón de la chica mientras que una de sus manos se deslizo ágilmente por la piel de la humana y llego a su intimidad acariciándola por encima de su ultima prenda la cual rápidamente le pareció molesta así que se la arrebato arrojándola al suelo, Fionna finalmente pudo desabrochar el pantalón del vampiro el cual llego al suelo dejando al vampiro con solo una prenda encima.

La rubia separo al vampiro de su cuerpo apoderándose de sus labios, luego saboreo la piel del vampiro, para continuar bajando atravesando rápidamente el abdomen de este hasta que llego a su miembro, forzándolo así a recostarse en el suelo, la chica se deshizo de la única prenda de su compañero y comenzó a dar pequeñas y lentas carisias, luego aumento la velocidad de las mismas causando que el vampiro soltara un gemido el cual sonó más como un gruñido.

Él se acerco a ella y la separo de si, tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto y depositarla en la cama, luego se acerco a ella apoderándose de sus tentadores labios, en un beso profundo el cual le fue bien correspondido, finalmente tomo las piernas de la chica y las separo para luego penetrarla lentamente llegando a un tope, el cual indicaba que ella era virgen, rápidamente rompió dicha barrera arrebatando su virtud, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y él se acerco y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello.

Espero un momento hasta que la rubia comenzó a mover sus caderas consiguiendo el placer de ambos, rápidamente se unió a ella, dando pequeñas envestidas al tiempo que la chica daba pequeños gemidos, los cuales eran como música para sus oídos y lo motivaban a continuar así que acelero sus movimientos.

Sin previo aviso unos pequeños golpes en la puerta provocaron que ambos se detuvieran, ¿acaso alguien los había oído?

— Fionna… ¿Estas allí? — Pregunto el joven gobernante del reino mientras la chica se sentaba en la cama sin separarse del vampiro.

— Ah… Si aquí estoy… — Respondió lo mas tranquila que pudo —Voy a dormir… — Agrego provocando que el vampiro soltara una risita por lo bajo.

— ¿Hay alguien contigo…? — Pregunto el príncipe.

— No nadie, hablamos mañana — Corto rápidamente la conversación y simplemente no dijeron nada hasta que escucharon los pasos del príncipe alejarse.

— ¿Vas a dormir? — Pregunto él burlón y la chica se sonrojo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Luego ella sonrió y se acerco a él arrogándolo a la cama y colocándose encima de él — ¿Dormir…? nah es muy temprano — Agrego burlona arqueando una ceja.

Fionna comenzó a mover sus caderas y Marshall coloco sus manos en la cintura de esta ayudándola con los movimientos, ambos continuaron sus movimientos mientras la chica acariciaba el abdomen firme de su compañero, aún mejor de lo que ella lo imagino, ambos aceleraron hasta que finalmente llegaron al clímax y la chica se dejo caer al lado del vampiro, la cual la abrazo gentilmente de la cintura, lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de dormirse fueron las estrellas, las únicas testigos de lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente aún observaba el ventanal pero ahora este era cubierto por las gruesas cortinas quizás Marshall las coloco para no achicharrarse cuando el sol saliera, busco con su mirada al vampiro que la había acompañado la noche anterior pero no pudo encontrarlo, se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la cobija preguntándose si lo que había hecho estuvo bien, al poco tiempo vio a Marshall salir del baño ya vestido y rápidamente se sonrojo y aparto su vista, el la miro con una media sonrisa y se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda, causando que a esta se le erizara la piel.

Se acerco a su oído y le susurro — Fionna… — Ella instintivamente volteo y se encontró con el rostro del vampiro — ¿Quieres ser mi novia…? — Pregunto y ella rápidamente lo beso.

Un beso pequeño el cual lentamente se fue profundizando, al tiempo que Marshall acariciaba suavemente las piernas de la chica, quien coloco sus brazos en el cuello del vampiro obligándolo a tocar el suelo…

.

.

.

** Fin **

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con otra de mis parejas favoritas el fiolee, les quiero agradecer por gastar un poco de su tiempo y pasar a leer, se aceptan criticas, si quieren pueden decirme alguna otra pareja de la que les gustaría que escribiese, de nuevo gracias ^_^

¿Reviews…?


End file.
